Styling Pretty Cure
This is fanseries by StarQueen22. She is still undecided on if she'll do this one! The theme is Hairstyles this time around! Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Kira Tanner/Cure Twin Tail She is known as Ms. Plain Jane of the school and easily found sleeping around the school in various places followed by her friends, Lizzie and Tom. Her family owns a beauty shop in town but has shown little interest in becoming a hairstylist though secretly fixes her friends hair around school. In civilian form, she has super messy cinnamon colored hair and brown eyes. As Cure Twin Tails, her hair becomes manageable tied in two long twin tails that fall just above her ankle with a slight curl at the ends turning auburn and her eyes become a reddish brown. Christina 'Chrissie' Roberts/Cure Ringlets She is the princess of the school who strong and confident and a little bossy but doesn't like to see people in pain. She hopes to be a doctor when she's older in hopes of curing cancer since her older brother passed from lung cancer. In civilian form, she has short curly black hair and black eyes. As Cure Ringlets, her hair slightly becomes longer and in ringlet style tied slightly up with a green ribbon turning a lighter shade of black and her eyes turn silver. Teresa Morgan/Cure Bun She is the second child in a wealthy family. Despite being rather shy, her big brother was able to help her build her self-confidence by teaching her ballet. Often bookish, she frequents the local library. In civilian form, she has reddish blonde hair and brown eyes. As Cure Bun, her hair is full on blonde tied in a bun with a pink ribbon and her eyes turn pink. [[Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Suzuki|'Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Suzuki']]/Cure Braid She is one of the top elitist of the school and the leader of the hair master cutters. She thinks little of people with short and messy and unkempt thinking of new ways of styling the long and beautiful hair and is rivals with Kira or at least she treats it as a rivalry while Kira treats it as an annoyance. In civilian form, she has waist length caramel colored hair and brown eyes. As Cure braid, her hair is in a french braid as her bangs are side swept and her eyes turn dark blue. Alicia Andrews/Cure Afro She is the very best player on the volleyball team who helps the bad players improve on their game. She is very determined and sweet and loves to cook spicy food. In civilian form, she has short black curled black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. As Cure Afro, her hair becomes an Afro with a colorful ribbon tied in the middle like a hair band and her eyes become lighter shade. ???/Cure Hime A mysterious cure who appears later in the series. Haiusse She is the mascot of the series. She a moose like fairy with an apron and a pair of sissors hanging off the side. She hails from the land of style and is on her way to earth to save her kingdom from a curse. Her name is the mix of Hair Mousse. She ends her sentences with "Usse!" Villains The Cutrix They are the villains of the series who are after Haiusse for her golden medalion around her neck and to take out the legendary cures of style. Scissorin He's the leader of the Cutrix, Burner He's the first to attack. Clippin' She's the second to attack. Humid He's the third to attack. Badairay They are the monsters of the day. Items Cure Stylers They are the henshin items for the cures. Crystal Comb It is what the cures are looking for and the Royal family heirloom. It was broken to pieces during the fight. They are 13 pieces in total. Locations West Star City: It's where the cures live. It's a New York sized city. In it are: * Westside Academy: It's where the cures go to school known for the group of hair dressers called: the hair master cutters that has been around for years. * Cuts 'R' Us: It's a hair cutting place owned by Kira's father. * Tales Untold: An antique place owned by Chrisse's parents. * Western Theater Place: It's a large theater dedicated to teaching children, teens and adults on acting and having plays and sometimes ballet performances. Hairusstyle It's where Haiusse is from. Family Rosalie and Van Tanner They are Kira's parents. Rosalie works as an actress who is constantly out of the house on set while Van runs Cuts R Us. Anne Tanner She is Kira's younger sister who wants to be a hair dresser when she grows up practicing on her dolls. Lynn and Nick Roberts They are Chrisse's parents who protective over her and her youngest brother, Rickey after their oldest son, Ron died of Leukemia. They own Tales Untold. Rickey Roberts He is Chrisse's younger brother who plays soccer if not just to get from under his parents protective thumb. Ron Roberts He was Chrisse and Rickey's older brother who died at the age 18 after long hard fight against Leukemia. Episodes # Twirls and Curls! Cure Twintail is Born!-When Kira gets into Westside Academy, she isn't so thrilled being picked on the by top Elitists of the school.